Do Over
by Mr. BG
Summary: Ben and Gwen are having an argument again? They decided to settle it in a contest. But an unexpected turn of events happen. BxG R


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

**Author's note:** I decided to make a one-shot after successfully making my first fan fic! Check it out! It's entitled It Just Slipped. Of course a ben 10 romance BxG! If you view it pls. review!

One summer morning, in their Grandpa's RV, Ben and Gwen Tennyson were having an argument.

"C'mon Gwen I wanna pick where Grandpa's gonna take us!"

"You selfish dweeb, you were the one who picked last time! I'm getting sick of going to the arcade and the drag races!

"Well at least it's better than going shopping at the mall or listening at those boring poetry clubs!"

Ben and Gwen have always been like this. Ever since their summer vacation began they've done nothing but quarrel over everything. But it was just a face because deep down, deep deep down, deep deep deep down! , they really like each other. Or should I say love each other.

They were about to have a go at each other but they were stopped by their grandfather. "Can't you two agree on something for once?! It'd be nice to have a little peace and quite here for a change."

"But she started!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Dweeb!"

"Doofus!"

"Geek!"

"Loser!"

Grandpa Max took a deep breathe. He was starting to get a headache so he went out for a while.

"I know how we could settle this!"

"How?"

"A staring contest! Whoever blinks first loses! Winner gets to decide where we go!"

"You're on!"

Ben and Gwen sit on the table across from each other.

"On my count, 1…2…3!" Ben yells

And so it begins. They sat there staring at each other…not a wink and not one movement. After a few seconds both eyes were getting dry but Gwen feels her eyes desperately trying to keep open. She knew if she didn't do something quick she's gonna lose.

"What's the matter? Giving up already?" Ben says with a confident smile.

Then Gwen had an idea. "You're so right Ben. There's no way someone like me could ever beat a person like you! You're too good… not to mention cute." Gwen smirks

"Wha-What." Ben blinked blushing hard. Surprised at what his cousin said.

"Ha! You blinked first loser. I win!" Gwen shouts

"No fair! You cheated! I wanna do over!"

"No way!"

"What? Afraid you gonna lost in a fair fight."

"Of course not! Okay, let's have a do over just so you'll stop whining"

And so they were at it again. But a few seconds later Ben could feel his eyes getting sore.

"What's the matter? Baby's eyes getting sore?" Gwen teases.

Ben knew he had to do something. "No way I'm gonna lose." He said leaning closer to Gwen. After a few more seconds he was getting more desperate.

"Just give up dweeb." Mocks Gwen leaning closer to Ben

"No way!" Ben replies also leaned closer not knowing that their faces were only inches apart.

Ben couldn't go on much longer. His eyes began to hurt. Acting on impulse he did the unthinkable…

He kissed Gwen! Not a family kiss but a real boy-to-girl lips locking together kiss.

Gwen was shocked but she didn't pull away. She was enjoying every second of it as she felt Ben's lips press against hers. Ben didn't want to pull away to as he felt the warmth of his cousin's lips. Gwen couldn't help but close her eyes as Ben closed his. After a minute they broke apart desperately trying to catch a breath.

"What was that all about?" asks Gwen in a low voice blushing hard.

"I don't know. It was like my body moved on its own…" answers Ben whose face was already cherry red."Sorry."

"Well... it was kinda…" Gwen trailed off.

"Nice…" Ben finishes.

Then there was an awkward silence.

Both wanted to say something but couldn't. They were still process in their heads what just occured.

"So… who won?" Gwen finally asks still blushing.

"I don't know… but I think I did."

"No way! You closed you eyes first."

"No you did…but…" Ben says lowering his voice blushing a bit. Gwen looked on wondering what's on his mind. "It wouldn't hurt to have another do over!" Ben says with a huge smile.

Both cousins blushed once more.

**Author's note: **Awwwwwwwwww. Isn't that sweet? This is only a one-shot but I plan to create another story using this as a reference. Whadya think? Leave a review.


End file.
